A Game
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: Poor Alfred finds himself in a sick, twisted game. He has to find what he truly will miss in 14 days, will he be too late? Fail summary is a fail. Probable character death, and cursing. Please R&R!


**A/N: Yet another Hetalia fic, I'm on a role! I thought this one up when we were driving in the car to eat lunch; my muse has a weird schedule.**

_What muse, your story ideas come from your pet unicorn, Jingles._

**Shhh, Voice-In-My-Head, they mustn't know about the mythical creatures that appear in front of me!**

**Ugh, I hate these, so annoying: Disclaimer: In Soviet Russia, Hetalia owns me!**

**Day 1:**

Alfred Jones slammed his front door closed in obvious aggravation. He had just gotten back from his favorite fast food restaurant, McDonalds. How could they _not _serve Big Macs in the morning? He needed that cheeseburger, dammit! He had to settle on the "Breakfast Menu". The service was terrible; they started yelling at him for no reason!

He angrily threw his Mcmuffin on the counter. He opened the wrapper, ripping it slightly, and took a bite. _Eww! _He exclaimed in his head._ Terrible, disgusting! _It was stale, the egg had shells in it, and the cheese was rotten. Giving up, he cleaned up the "meal" and decided not to eat breakfast. _Note to self, do not buy anymore Egg Mcmuffins!_

Of course it was raining. Could this day get any worse? What _can _he do on a rainy day? Should he catch up with the other countries? Nah. Maybe he could read, wait he didn't _have _any books. Maybe he would invite someone over to watch movies. An evil grin spread across his face when he thought of his victim to watch The Simpsons Movie with him, a stubborn Brit perhaps? It would defiantly put a new light to the day.

Deciding he better get ready for the day, he headed into the many hallways of the giant House of America. His house was quite large, and easy to get lost in. It wasn't decorated overly fancy. If anything it was pretty modernized. Random pieces hung from the wall (Alfred called it 'Pop Art', but the other countries thought otherwise.) There were a bunch of movie posters, dating back to silent films.

Finally finding the bathroom, he began to get changed out of his morning sweat suit. The bathroom was huge, and decked out with porcelain. The sinks and bathtub were a ebony color, while the walls and shower were a soft cream. Some say it would clash, but it actually looked nice. He stepped into the hot water and scrubbed his skin raw; the Hero has to be in tip-top shape after all! He got out of the overly hot water and began to dry off. As the evanescence of the steam was starting, he got a strange feeling someone was watching him. He looked around him and saw know one. _Oh no!_ He thought. _Mayb…e my apartment is haunted! Must be a pervert too, but who could resist this body? _

Towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Alfred walked at a leisurely pace to his bedroom. It was huge, and would make any maid faint. Piles of dirty laundry were scattered across the floor and take-out food that had been there for God knows how long was slowly rotting.

Opening his dresser, he looked inside. _Perfect, no clothes, this day is getting worse and worse…_. He slowly turned his head to a pile of clothes that looked not to be that old. He bent down and sorted to the pile. He picked up some boxers and brought up to his nose and sniffed it. He nearly gagged. _Oh God, _he thought, _why am I crying? Those are most defiantly _not _clean._

Finally finding some boxers, a pair of cargo shorts, and a red white and blue tee that smelled….decent enough, he left to go back to the bathroom. Taking his toothbrush in hand, he squeezed practically a whole tube of toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth with a sense of pride. _I need to brush my teeth and set a good example because I am…..THE HERO!_

After performing his oral hygiene…task, he took a comb and, well, combed his hair. "BYE, BYE, MISS AMERICAN PIE! TOOK MY CHEVY TO THE LEVEE BUT THE LEVEE WAS DRY!" he sung, loudly, and very off key.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Someone shouted from the street.

The country ignored them and went back to grooming himself. Once he was satisfied that he looked "awesome", he went to go call Arthur.

He had a problem; he had no idea where his phone _was._ He sighed deeply, he hated looking for things.

He looked everywhere he could possibly think of. He checked his bedroom, the closets, the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, his "study" (it wasn't exactly a study, more like a game room). He had a feeling he should check the couch, but ignored it. After 30 minutes of searching, he heard a ring coming from the couch. _Hm, should've looked there…_ he thought to himself. Weird…it sounded like one of those songs from the scary movies he watched. "Hello?"

"_Hello Alfred K. Jones." _ An unrecognizable voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" he asked, a feeling of regret strangely appearing in his stomach.

He heard a menacing laugh. "_That's not important. Say Alfred, how about we play a game?"_

"Sure! What kind of game? Ooh, how about Monopoly? I will PWN you!" He exclaimed with delight.

"_No! Not that kind of game!" _the caller was clearly getting frustrated with Alfred at this point. Giving an exasperated sigh, the caller then said, "_Look, I have something of yours, something I think you would miss if it went away."_

"Oh…can I have it back?"

_"What? NO!"_

"That's not very nice…"

_" Whatever! Anyway, I have something of yours, something I think you would miss if it disappeared. You have 14 days to find it, I'll send you a text message each day with two clues," _The caller informed in an almost gleeful tone, _"one clue is what the object is and the other where to find it." _

The country was shocked. Is he serious, what is this "object"?

_"Also, if you inform anyone of this, I will eliminate the object. Are we clear?"_

Alfred nodded and then, remembering the man couldn't see him, he said, "Y-yeah."

_"Goodbye."_ And the line went dead.

Alfred was scared now. Who _was _he? How did they know who he was?

A few moments later his phone vibrated. He saw the number was Restricted. The message read: _"Here are your first clues: It's from across a pond and you can find it somewhere…familiar. Good luck." _The person said, obviously with a tone that one would use to think of being better than everyone else.

Alfred shuddered. The voice was plain _freaky._ He couldn't tell if it was male or female, it sounded like an alien, all distorted and stuff. Man, this was going to be hard. He wasn't allowed help either? This person's mean.

_Well, I guess Arthur'll have to wait until I figure this out. _ He sighed, better start thinking now…

~Not sure what to put here…~

Several hours later, the Western country was stumped. _How the hell am I supposed to figure this out by myself? Who does this person think they are anyway? I need help…_But he couldn't get help that was against "The Rules" as he now called them. This wasn't working! If it's something dumb like his model plane collection he was going to be seriously pissed off.

_Across a pond? _That was vague; there were many ponds he knew of. Was it a natural pond or man-made? Someplace "familiar?" There were a lot of familiar places…DAMMIT! He's not exactly a _smart _person, nor was he good at puzzles.

_I have no choice, _he fumed, _I need help. How will they know anyway?_

~….meow…~

The person with the black hat was intently watching Alfred cam. _Ah, is he stumped by my little clues? _A smirk came across her face. This was fun; she absolutely _loved _messing with people, making them tick. She was in control_, _that's the way she liked it.

The person with the black hat heard a noise coming from behind her. The object was functioning, now she'll have to deal with the noise.

The screens in front of her flashed, Alfred was on the move. "What are you doing…" she said to herself. She then pressed the thought processer button on.

Big bolded letters appeared across the screen. _**I have no choice, I need help.**_

She snarled with fury. "Well, you can't abide by my rules, I'll show you what I can do…" she then began to laugh, a menacing laugh that filled the small area. She loved this game so much, why?

Because no one can win.

~I seriously need to find better stuff to say in here…~

**A/N: GASP! The suspense! Wow, this fic is loooong.**

_Oh wow, you actually got off your lazy arse to be descriptive!_

**Actually, my one-chan, AllieC16, was being a (unofficial) Nazi beta with this story…it was hell.**

**Anyway, not sure when I'll get the next chappie up, so hope you enjoyed it. Oh btw, can you pleeeeaaasseee press that nice little button down below that says "Review This Chapter"? I'll decide if I want to continue by the feedback, also you get virtual glelato, handed out personally in the Author's Notes.**

_*cough* Bribery* cough cough*_


End file.
